What Happens When You Lock Six Geniuses In One Room
by KitsuneClouds
Summary: Loki, Sherlock, Spock, Sheldon, Tony, and Jack are locked in one room. Who will kneel first? A tandem story between me, my Mycroft, and my Watson.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens When You Lock Six Geniuses In One Room/Who Will Kneel First?**

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the fandoms, the characters, or the actors. Oh, how we wish we did…

**A/N:** So this is a tandem story between me and two of my fellow fangirls, Emma (my Mycroft) and Kailee (my Watson) (I am Sherlock). Regular is me, **bold is Kailee**, and _Italic is Emma _(like entire paragraphs, not just a few words)_._

How the hell did this happen?! He was a God, the God of Mischief, no less! He was a hundred times smarter and more powerful than these pathetic mortals.

…Right?

If that was true, how in the world did he end up locked in a room with five of those "pathetic mortals" he hated so much? And even worse, why was he the one pouting in the corner, ignored by the rest because they couldn't be bothered to kneel before him? And to rub salt into the wound, one of them had confiscated his beloved scepter.

_They're all dead when I'm done with them…_ he thought bitterly.

In the opposite corner stood the afore-mentioned man who had taken the scepter. He leaned against the wall, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched the other five. The "god" had pressed too many buttons, demanding that he kneel like a servant one hundred too many times. So he had, quite easily, snatched the staff from the god and now had it propped against the wall behind him. He adjusted the scarf around his neck as he observed the other men, amusing himself by listening in on their arguments.

A large, wooden, square table sat in the middle of the room, with one wooden chair for each side. On the side closest to the man with the scarf sat a billionaire philanthropist. Said billionaire had one elbow propped on the table, using the attached hand to support his drooping head. He was bored out of his mind in this room, his only companion being the twelve ounce glass of alcohol and ice in his other hand. Everyone was doing their own thing, leaving him with no one to talk to. How fun was that?

To his left was a theoretical physicist. He was very intensely working on a Rubik's Cube, pretending the other inhabitants of the room didn't exist, simply because it made it easier for him to focus. And on the rare occasion that someone did manage to pique his interest, he held en entire conversation without removing his eyes from the cube.

On the side closest to the god was a pirate. A rather dense pirate, in all honesty. He was a wonderful escape artist and con man, but everyday emotions were rather lost to him. Although, that was probably what all but one of them had in common. The pirate sat there, staring off into space, deeply wishing his beloved jar of dirt was currently in his possession. But alas, it wasn't, and couldn't be, so all he could do was sit there and daydream.

To his left sat the strangest-looking of the bunch. He had a mock bowl-cut hairstyle and pointy ears (and let's not forget about his slanted eyebrows). His chair was turned away from the table, and he held a book in his hands. A manual of sorts, really; the guidebook to his starship. He was determined to find a rule that involved being locked in a room with five annoying strangers so that he could escape. Unfortunately, the book seemed to be against him…

I had way too much fun with this…


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, God. You guys love this, don't you? You're all so sweet! Thanks for all the feedback!

**Sherlockreader: **Hope granted!

**Guest:** Here you go!

**Cretha Loesing: **Hahaha, yes indeed.

**SherlockedAtHeart:** Isn't that what this is? Also, thanks for favoriting and following!

**LadyInglorion:** ^same as above^ And thanks for following!

**Moon-fireflies:** Haha, we're having a lot of fun writing it. I hope it's as funny as we're trying to make it. Also, thanks for following!

**7thLockedGenius:** OhmyAlphonse you wrote a lot… thanks for the devotion! I'm sure we'll use your ideas. Calm down, this was just the intro, talking about who's there and whatnot. We'll explain how and why later. This is mostly just fun. I like your Tony vs Sherlock thing, might use that…

**Celinette Graves:** Wish granted! Well, somewhat. It was hard to add it in but I think you'll like this chapter.

**Guest 2:** Hahaha aww. Glad you liked it so much.

Thanks to **Lizzie121212, JanJan L-chan, AngelikDevil,** **Ae3qe27u,** and **123petmaster **for favoriting!

Thanks to **jeznyjangers, TypewriterClick,** **Crimson Butterfly25,** **Oninja, PieceOfMetal, MischievousCuriosity, **and **DeathbyFandoms** for following!

Thanks to **ChetUnGwan,** **Americandude2926,** and **CrowofDeath** for both!

**Tumblr-**

Thanks to **multidreamtraveller** for 'Liking'!

**A/N:** So the "tandem" part is still in progress. Next chapter will definitely be co-written.

The billionaire finished his alcohol and pouted. There was nothing in this room but the cheap table he was currently seated at and a large, metal door that was bolted shut about a hundred times over. He looked around the room, trying to find the most friendly cell mate.

The god in the corner was out of the question - it's really hard to forgive someone for throwing you out of a window after you offered them a drink.

The pirate across from him seemed a little spazzy, playing with his beaded dreadlocks and mumbling about a jar of dirt. Who the hell got emotional over a jar of dirt?

The smug fellow behind him seemed to be taking a little too much enjoyment out of observing the rest. The billionaire wondered what was going through that guy's head, but soon decided he really didn't want to know.

The wierdo with the rule book was an automatic no. The philanthropist could already feel the headache he would get from engaging in conversation with him.

That left the kid with the Rubik's Cube. He turned slightly to face said kid. "How's that cube coming?"

The physicist didn't even blink. "Assuming you're not blind, you can see exactly how it's coming."

The philanthropist snorted at the reaction but pressed on. "So what do you do for a living, kid?"

The physicist finally looked up. "I'll have you know that I am not a kid. I am twenty-five (1) years old and as for your inquiry, I am a theoretical physicist."

"A physicist, huh? What's your name?"

"Sheldon Cooper. Who are you?" Sheldon paused, really looking at the man. "You're Tony Stark!"

Tony nodded, grinning.

Sheldon stared, wide-eyed and awe-struck. "_The_ Tony Stark? As in Iron Man?"

Tony nodded again. "The one and only."

Sheldon's breathing quickened as he dropped the cube. "I am locked in a room with the real Tony Stark!" He began fanning his face, very much resembling a teenage girl meeting her celebrity crush.

The God of Mischief in the corner snorted. What was the big deal? So he ran around in a metal suit, shooting aliens and drinking alcohol. _He_ was just a step away from conquering Earth - where were _his_ fans?

The strange man with the rule book turned his chair to face the others. "I'm afraid I haven't heard of you."

Sheldon stared again, borderline hyperventilating. "You're Spock!"

Spock raised an eyebrow- though you couldn't really tell- and nodded. "Yes, I am."

Sheldon continued fanning himself before falling unconscious.

"That's different," Tony remarked. "I'm used to teenage girls having that reaction, not grown men."

(1) It sounded like a good age for him. I don't know how old he is.


End file.
